Un Final Feliz (Sasusaku-NaruHina)
by Teme97
Summary: Sakura y su hermana Hinata llevan sin ver a su madre durante 10 años, pero un día su madre junto a su nuevo marido, Fugaku Uchiha, decide volver por ellas y presentares a sus nuevos "Hermanos" Itachi Y Sasuke Uchiha y a su "Primo" Uzumaki Naruto(Entren y lean más)
1. RESUMEN

Bueno soy nueva en esta pagina, este fic ya esta publicado en otra pagina pero queria publicarlo aca tambien, les dejo un breve resumen (Agradeceria que alguien me explicara como publicar los capis aqui, no entiendo mucho ya que como escribí antes soy nueva y no se como agregar capitulos a mi historia desde ya muchas gracias) Espero que les guste y nos leemos pronto (o eso espero :D)

Disclaimed: Naruto no me pertenece la historia si es 100% mia (¡NO AL PLAGIO!)**  
**

Sakura y su hermana Hinata llevan sin ver a su madre durante 10 años, pero un día su madre junto a su nuevo marido, Fugaku Uchiha, decide volver por ellas y presentarles a sus nuevos "Hermanos" Itachi Y Sasuke Uchiha y a su "Primo" Uzumaki Naruto, Pero que pasa con Sakura cuando se da cuenta de que su nuevo "Hermano" es un dios griego tallado a mano? y con Hinata cuando note que Naruto aparte de ser atolondrado he hiperactivo también es un adonis…? -Sakura-Chan… Creo que me enamoré…- Sabes Hinata… Creo que yo también…- y con Sasuke cuando aclare que siente por Sakura, al igual que Naruto por Hinata…? -Teme… Esto está mal…- Tienes razón, Dobe… Pero ya sabes… Para el amor no hay barreras…- Acompañen a nuestros amados protagonistas en su camino para conseguir "Un Final Feliz"


	2. Chapter 1:Te nesecitamos

**Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo espero que les guste tanto como me gusto escribirlo!**

**Disclaimed: Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia es 100% mía!**

Capitulo 1: Te Necesitamos…

Era la hora del receso, en el "Internado Konoha " y podíamos ver a una cabeza rosada corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela en busca de su Hermana menor.

Sakura Haruno de 17 años estudiante de 5° año del "Internado Konoha" dueña de unos ojos enormes de un color Jade hermoso y de una cabellera larga hasta su cintura de un extraño color rosa además de poseer un carácter de miedo y más cuando se metían con su hermana, Corría por los pasillos de su internado en busca de su hermana menor

-Pero donde diablos se metió ahora?- se dijo a si misma mientras corría asía su habitación- Por ahí este aquí- dijo para luego abrir la puerta, tal y como lo pensó su hermana se encontraba tirada en su cama afinando su guitarra- Al fin te encuentro el director nos está buscando, dijo que era algo importante, deja la guitarra y vamos Hinata!- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Hinata Haruno era la hermana menor de Sakura ambas se llevaban solo 6 meses de diferencia ya que Hinata nació prematura a los 6 meses de gestación, era dueña de unos Ojos Color perla Y de una cabellera larga hasta su cintura al igual que Sakura pero color negro azabache con algunos de sus mechones violetas, Hinata tenía un carácter más dócil que su hermana la cual prefería arreglar todo a los golpes, en vez de hablar, pero por culpa de eso siempre que Sakura no estaba cerca de ella las chicas del internado se encargaban de darle la paliza de su vida, claro está que cuando Sakura se enteraba se encargaba de que no volvieran a molestarla.

Al llegar a la oficina del director Sakura y Hinata tocaron la puerta y esperaron a que les permitieran pasar.  
-Adelante- se escucho la vos masculina del director al otro lado de la puerta, dándole permiso a Sakura y a Hinata de pasar. Una vez dentro de la oficina un hombre adulto de unos 40 años aproximadamente de una cabellera blanca y en punta atada en una coleta baja con unas extrañas marcas rojas debajo de sus ojos negros, las recibía con una sonrisa-Las estaba esperando chicas! Tengo una petición que hacerles, este viernes como ustedes sabrán tendremos la celebración en honor a los nuevos alumnos que ingresaron este año, y bueno, como ustedes son las mejores en la clase de música y de canto, quería pedirles que se presentaran como dúo cantando esta canción-Dijo dándole un CD con la melodía y una hoja con la letra

-Wau! ¡Es una canción hermosa!- Dijo Hinata- Yo me apunto, que dices tú Sakura?- dijo Hinata mirando a su hermana que parecía no muy convencida- Vamos será divertido- le dijo con ojos de cachorrito

-Mierda Hinata está bien pero ya quita esa cara!-Dijo con una venita marcada en su frente- Yo también me apunto, deme eso...-Sakura tomo la letra y la música de la canción y salió de ahí seguida de Hinata quien de un momento a otro borro la sonrisa que adornaba su hermoso rostro.

-Sa-sa-sakura...tu-tu-tu cre-crees que e-ella ve-vendrá?-Sakura paró en seco y miro a su hermana... Odiaba verla triste.

-No lo sé Hinata-le dijo con una sonrisa- Tengo una idea que te parece si vamos a ensayar y luego le pedimos al director si nos permite llamarla, por ahí tengamos suerte y esta vez si nos conteste el teléfono que te parece?- Sakura sonrió aun mas y peleo contra la lagrima que amenazaba con salir de sus orbes jade. Hacia 10 años que su madre las avía dejado en ese internado... hacia 10 años que no habían vuelto a ver a su madre...

Al otro lado de la ciudad de Konoha se puede ver a una rubia de dos coletas bajas con curvas marcadas y muuuy voluptuosa abrasada a su actual marido mirando una foto de dos niñas, una peli rosa y una azabache, cuando sonó el celular de la rubia...

-¿Diga?-dijo la rubia  
-Soy yo acabo de hablar con ellas...-dijo la voz del otro lado del tubo  
-Que alegría!- dijo llorando- Muchísimas gracias Jiraiya!  
-De nada Tsunade sabes que aria cualquier cosa por mi mejor amiga- dijo Jiraiya que para asombro de ejem... nadie, era el director del internado Konoha al cual asistían Sakura y Hinata...  
-¿Y qué dijeron? dime por favor que aceptaron, sino no vale la pena tanto esfuerzo- dijo sollozando mas fuerte aun y apretando la mano de su marido  
-Tsunade cálmate, Hinata acepto enseguida y convenció a Sakura ambas se presentaran este viernes a las 8 por favor no llegues tarde Tsunade... aun puedes recuperarlas...  
-Claro Jiraiya, ¡Gracias de nuevo!  
- Adiós iré a preparar todo para el viernes!  
-Muy bien Adiós!-Tsunade colgó su teléfono y miro a su marido- Aceptaron amor aceptaron!-decía una nerviosa Tsunade a su esposo...  
-Me alegro mucho Tsunade estoy seguro de que tus hijas Hinata y Sakura se llevaran muy bien con mis hijos y sobrino- dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a su esposa esperando así con suerte poder calmarla…  
-Muchas Gracias Fugaku... Espero que las acepten!- Fugaku abraso a su mujer y le dijo-Estoy seguro que sí! ahora a prepararnos que ya falta poco para el viernes...  
- Claro… Solo espero que sepan disculparme y perdonarme fue un error dejarlas tanto tiempo solas… solo espero que no me odien…

Sakura y Hinata se encontraban en su habitación ensayando la canción que el director les avía pedido que prepararan para el viernes…  
-Sakura… No sé porque pero creo que esta vez sí vendrá…-Hinata sonrió a más no poder-"Estoy segura de que esta vez vendrás mamá, por favor tienes que venir y sacarnos de aquí… No puedo soportar volver a ver a mi hermana pelear por mi o por defenderse ella misma… si tan solo fuera más fuerte… Por favor mamá… TE NESESITAMOS…"-una rebelde lagrima corrió por el rostro de la Haruno menor, la cual no paso desapercibida por la peli rosa…

-Hinata… - Sakura abraso a su hermana hacía años que avía perdido la fe en que un día su madre apareciera y las sacara de ese infierno, en donde sobrevive la más fuerte y todo se arregla a los golpes, y gracias a eso Sakura y Hinata estaban llenas de golpes, ella por defender a Hinata y Hinata por no saber defenderse sola…- si tu lo dices- No podía ella no podía romperle las ilusiones a su hermana la amaba demasiado como para verla triste- Mejor ensayemos si llegara a aparecer "lo dudo pero no puedo lastimarla"-pensó- no podemos defraudarla dando un mal show…- la sonrisa volvió a adornar el hermoso rostro de la azabache lo cual alegro a la oji-jade.

-Claro Sakura-Neechan! Tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotras!- Hinata tomo el radio y puso el CD que el director les había dado…- Vamos una vez más desde el principio!

-Muy bien Hinata… No lo olvides, comienzo yo luego vas tú, luego juntas y por ultimo yo… Entendiste?  
-Hai! Vamos a practicar solo nos quedan dos días para la presentación…  
-Muy bien lista Hinata? Vamos!

((Sakura)):  
**Fui la niña, que siempre quisiste en mí **  
**Fui la niña, que todo cambio por ti **  
**Quise creer que así nos ganaría un final feliz **  
**Y quise fingir que así, te bastaría un poco de mí **

-Hinata mejor solo practiquemos nuestras partes solistas el estribillo ya nos lo sabemos y nos sale muy bien a dúo…- Dijo Sakura Sonriendo  
-Claro tienes razón así será más fácil para cuando tengamos que hacerlo solas!- Hinata sonrió y puso play a la melodía…

((Hinata)):  
**Tan transparente, que nada te oculte **  
**Trate de enseñarte a quererme sin mascaras **  
**Y me equivoqué **  
**Quise creer que así nos ganaría un final feliz **  
**Y quise fingir que así te bastaría un poco de mí **

((Sakura)):  
**Fui la niña que todo cambio por ti **  
-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Sakuraaa! Nos salió geniaaaal!-Hinata daba saltos por todo el dormitorio/casa en el que vivían en el internado de la emoción, Sakura miraba a su hermana divertida…  
- "Pensar que con los demás es tan tímida y tartamudea tanto…" Jajaja Si estoy muy nerviosaaaa! Solo faltan 2 dias!

-No te preocupes veras que todo nos saldrá bien! Solo espero que no tengamos problemas con Tayuya y Kim por esto… No quiero que vuelvas a pelear…- Dijo Hinata con un semblante serio que denotaba toda la tristeza que esa situación le causaba…

Tayuya Hikodu era una chica de 5° año compañera de Sakura, Su cabello era color rojo fuego y sus ojos color almendra, ella junto con Kim Hirano, una morocha de ojos azules, eran las que mandaban en el internado, y como consecuencia, con las que Sakura siempre peleaba ya que no soportaban ser menos que las "GUERFANITAS" como todos las llamaban ya que padre no tenían, y de su madre solo sabían que hacía poco se había vuelto a casar con un hombre separado con dos hijos…-" La ultima vez casi te pierdo por su culpa no quiero que vuelva a pasar eso…"-Pensó Hinata

-Tranquila Hina-chan esa maldita cabeza de fosforo no se atreverá a hacernos nada mientras este el director y todos los profesores cerca… Ahora deja de preocuparte y vamos a dormir ya es tarde y mañana es el último día para ensayar debemos madrugar!-dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación para un merecido descanso- Buenas Noches Hina-Chan!- Sakura saludo a su hermana y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Cuando apoyo la cabeza en la almohada la imagen de su madre se le vino a la mente…

-" Que estarás haciendo ahora mamá? Solo espero que no nos olvides…Te estamos esperando, ojala Hinata tenga razón y esta vez si vengas… No sabes cuánto TE NESECITAMOS mamá!"- Sakura callo dormida luego de pensar eso, Sin saber que al otro lado de la ciudad de Konoha una mujer de rubia cabellera atada en dos coletas bajas y ojos color miel Miraba el cielo estrellado y obscuro de la noche pensando algo parecido a nuestra querida peli rosa…

-"¡Solo falta un día Sakura, Hinata solo un día más y juro que nadie ni nada nos volverá a separar! Solo espero que puedan perdonar mi gran error…"- pensó Tsunade mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla….

**La continuación trataré de subirla lo antes posible, esta semana tengo exámenes así que lo mas posible es que mañana (08/04/2014) suba la conti por la noche... Espero sus reviews! Cuidence! **


	3. Chapter 2: ¡Llegó el día!

_**Hola Chiquis!**_

_**Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo espero que les guste tanto como me gusto escribirlo!**_

_**Disclaimed: Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia es 100% mía!**_

-(Cambio de esena)

"..." (Pensamiento)

**Letra en negrita** - Canciòn

Capitulo 2: ¡Llego el día!

-Pov Sakura-

Al fin llego el día… Solo faltan 2 horas para que comience nuestro show… No sé porque el director Jiraiya solo nos dio para cantar una canción… lo que sé es que esa canción muestra un poco de lo que nosotras sentimos… ¿Dije un poco? Es prácticamente nuestra historia cantada, Mi hermana y yo tuvimos que cambiar demasiado… Pensar que de ser una de las más débiles me convertí en la más fuerte… Tanto que yo lidero el club de Lucha entre otros deportes… Pero Hinata…No es que sea débil pelea tan bien como yo pero ella prefiere hablar las cosas, "Una palabra duele más que un golpe…" Eso es lo que siempre me dice cuando me peleo con alguna de las idiotas que la molestan, o con Tayuya, Pero todo eso lo hago para protegerla, es mi hermanita, y es mi deber protegerla… Aunque solo sea por unos meses ella es mi hermana menor, pero bueno ella no cambió mucho sigue siendo la dulce, tierna, amable chica que perdona todo de siempre y eso me alegra… Bueno mejor voy a bañarme Hinata ya salió y solo faltan… Donde rayos hay un reloj cuando se lo necesita?... Mmmm… Maldición le preguntaré a Hinata…

-Oye Hinata qué hora es no encuentro el maldito reloj?!- Hinata me miro y se largo a reír

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Sa-sa-sakura Jajajajajajajja!- De que se rie acaso tengo algo en la cara!

- De que te ríes? Tengo un mono en la cara o qué?- Dije lo más seria que pude…

- No pero, JAJAJA! Es que… esta sobre tu cabesaaa!JAJAJAJAJAJA!- "Mierda, ya van dos veses en una semana que no encuentro el reloj!"

-Uff… Tienes razón Hinata… MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOON! HINATA SON LAS 7:45 DE LA TARDE PORQUE NO ME AVISASTE! SE ME HACE TARDEEEEEEE!- De un momento a otro Sakura entro corriendo al baño dejando a una Hinata descostillándose de la risa….

-Fin Pov Sakura-

-Pov Hinata-

Bien solo faltan 10 minutos para que nos toque salir por dios no doy más de los nervioooos! Supongo que Sakura está igual o peor que yo, ya que está dando vueltas alrededor de toda su habitación buscando el zapato que le falta… Mejor la ayudo….

-MALDICIÓN DONDE ESTA ESE ZAPATOOOO! KAMI QUE FUE LO QUE ICE PARA MERECER TANTO CASTIGO!- "Esta peor de lo que pensaba!"

-Sakura lo tienes en tu mano! Ya sal de abajo de la cama! Todo saldrá bien solo cálmate un pocooo!

-He? KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito- Todo este tiempo lo tuve en la mano?- Me dijo mientras le caían cascaditas de sus ojos…

-Si…- Me limite a contestar mientras veía como un aura deprimente cubría a Sakura y murmuraba cosas como:

-"Soy de lo peor" "Porque kami Por que soy tan despistada…"

-Tranquila Saku, es normal que estés nerviosa! Solo trata de calmarte, aparte piensa que si ella viene vendrá con su nuevo marido, y él con sus hijos… No queremos darles una mala impresión…

-Tienes razón Hina! Arigato Nissan!-Sakura Corrió asía mi para abrasarme, cuando me abraso por encima de su hombro vi el reloj…

-Sakura son las 7:57! Tenemos 3 minutos para llegar!-Tomé a Sakura de la mano y salimos corriendo hacia el gimnasio que es donde habíamos preparado el escenario para hoy-"Espero verte hay….mamá"

* * *

-Narro Yo-

En la puerta del internado:

- Maldición apúrense no quiero llegar tarde! -Gritaba Tsunade mientras empujaba a todos los que estaban delante de ella.

- A-amor Ca-cálmate por favor aun no es tarde solo faltan dos minutos…- Decía un asustado Fugaku a su mujer

- Pero qué tal si adelantan el espectáculo y ellas salen antes, no me ven y vuelvo a desilusionar las… No quiero defraudarlas, no otra vez…

- No lo harás, Tranquila mira allí esta nuestra mesa, Vamos chicos-Le dijo a dos pelinegros y un rubio

- Hai!- Contesto el pelinegro mayor, Uchiha Itachi, Con sus 19 años era un moreno de ojos negros con un cabello largo atado en una coleta baja que le daba un toque sexi al igual que sus pronunciadas ojeras

- Hmp…- "Dijo" El menor de los Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke era un pelinegro de 17 años Cabello negro con reflejos azules, piel pálida y dueño de una mirada profunda y obscura color ónix mucho más llamativos que los de su hermano mayor Itachi

- Vamos datteballo! Quiero conocer a mis primitas nuevas! Sasuke-Teme apúrate!- Gritaba un rubio hiperactivo de ojos azul eléctrico, Uzumaqui Naruto, el primo de Sasuke e Itachi, mientras corría hacia la mesa que Jiraiya había apartado para ellos, justamente la que estaba delante de todo, frente al escenario, era imposible que no la vieran…

- Bueno… Llego el día… Al fin nos volveremos a ver hijas….-Decía una muy nerviosa Tsunade

- Todo saldrá bien ya cálmate-Le dijo Itachi

- Eso! seguro que Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan estarán hermosas!- Decía o más bien gritaba Naruto

- No estarán, MIS HIJAS SON HERMOSAS NARUTO!-Grito Tsunade

- Hmp… Nadie dijo lo contrario- Dijo para sorpresa de todos Sasuke

- Estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke, Tsunade Cálmate todo saldrá bien ya lo veras! –Dijo Fugaku tomando la mano de Tsunade en señal de apoyo, en eso en el escenario apareció Jiraiya dando el discurso de bienvenida al cual Tsunade no presto ni la mínima atención, Hasta que llego a la parte que a la rubia de coletas le interesaba

- Bueno y para darles la bienvenida a todos los nuevos alumnos y padres que hoy están presentes le hemos pedido a las dos mejores alumnas de la clase de música y canto que se presentaran cantando para todos ustedes, Bueno sin más que decir me enorgullece presentar a ….. Sakura y Hinata no daban más de los nervios el director Jiraiya les había prohibido asomarse a ver el publico con la escusa de que así solo se pondrían mas nerviosas y les saldría todo mal, aparte de que era mejor que fuera sorpresa…

-No doy más creo que voy a desmayarme- decía una hiperventilada Hinata

- Tranquila Hinata respira no te preocupes todo saldrá bien Ensayamos mucho y nos sale genial!- La consolaba Sakura

- Tienes razón! Mira ya nos toca vamos a ponernos en nuestros lugares…- dijo Hinata

- Claro!- dijo con una sonrisa la peli rosa. Sakura y Hinata se pusieron de espaldas al público mientras Jiraiya terminaba de presentarlas

- Bueno sin más que decir me enorgullece presentar al dúo Haruno Hinata y Sakura!- Tsunade sonrió a más no poder Fugaku, Sasuke, Itachi yNaruto prestaron atención al escenario en donde se podía ver a una peli rosa y una azabache de espalda al público ambas vestidas con un short negro de lentejuelas y un top negro que dejaba ver el pirsin en el ombligo que ambas poseían. De un momento a otro comenzó a sonar la música y la primera en darse vuelta y mirar el publico fue Sakura quien no podía creer a quien veía en frente de ella

- "No puede ser…! E-e-ella está aquí… Si vino tengo que decirle a Hinata antes de empezar a cantar" Hinata… Tenias razón- Dijo viendo a su hermana con una enorme sonrisa- está aquí!- susurro

- O por Kami!-Dijo Hinata al borde del llanto

- Comencemos! Suerte Hermana!-Dijo Sakura. Tsunade quien miraba atenta a sus hijas sonrió a más no poder al ver la reacción que tubo Sakura al verla hay en primera fila su sonrisa disminuyo un poco cuando Sakura comenzó a cantar (Para esta parte les recomiendo escuchar esta canción watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=ZZymHDOCZzc)

((Sakura)):

**Fui la niña, que siempre quisiste en mí **

**Fui la niña, que todo cambio por ti **

**Quise creer que así nos ganaría un final feliz **

**Y quise fingir que así, te bastaría un poco de mí**

Cuando la vio a los ojos a su hija entendió que esa canción iba para ella… Aparte de ver todo el dolor que los ojos de la peli rosa mostraban. Sasuke al ver a Sakura se quedo duro de la impresión esa chica no era nada que ver a las fotos que Tsunade les había mostrado antes… Sus ojos eran hermosos y su cuerpo perfecto, con su cintura bien marcada y su busto…

- "Tenía que ser hija de Tsunade…" Pensó Sasuke

- Teme Sierra la Boca y límpiate la baba- se burlaba Naruto

- Mejor cállate Dobe!-Contesto el pelinegro

- ¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE TEME?!-Gritó Naruto

- Dobe!

-Teme!

- Dobe!

- Teme!

- YA CALLENCÉ LOS DOS Y PRESTEN ATENCIÓN!- Grito Tsunade

- Hai…-Contestaron Sasuke y Naruto.

Luego de que Sakura cantara su parte Hinata se dio vuelta y comenzaron a cantar a dúo. Los Uchiha miraban orgullosos y sorprendidos a las nuevas integrantes de su familia no solo por su talento sino porque ambas eran hermosas, Tsunade Estaba orgullosa de ellas, pero a la vez se odiaba por haberlas hecho sufrir tanto.

((Sakura y Hinata))

**Si lo que ves no te va deja ya de buscar**- Sakura y Hinata comenzaron a caminar al ritmo de la música hacia la punta del escenario quedando frente a frente con su madre dándole a entender que le cantaban a ella

**Dentro de mí lo que ya no esta **

**Si lo que ves se te va junto a tu soledad**- Sakura señalo a Tsunade y Hinata puso su mano sobre la de su hermana

**Se perderá y jamás volverá**- Hinata tapo sus ojos, se dio vuelta y camino hacia el fondo del escenario al igual que Sakura

((Hinata))

**Tan Transparente, que nada te oculte**- Hinata comenzó a caminar hacia el frente del escenario mientras cantaba y Sakura bailaba en el fondo de este

**Trate de enseñarte a quererme sin mascaras**- La azabache se tapó la cara y luego miro seria a su madre

**Y me equivoque**- Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y cerraba sus ojos

Tsunade miraba a sus hijas y sus ojos comenzaron a picarle con tan solo una canción le estaban demostrando todo el dolor que avían pasado en los 10 años que las dejo solas

**Quise creer que así nos ganaría un final feliz **

**Y quise fingir que así, te bastaría un poco de mí**- Hinata señalaba su pecho mientras que Sakura se adelantaba hasta donde su hermana estaba

((Sakura y Hinata))

**Si lo que ves no te va deja ya de buscar **

**Dentro de mí lo que ya no esta **

**Si lo que ves se te va junto a tu soledad **

**Se perderá y jamás volverá**- Sakura se sentó en el borde del escenario miro a su madre y luego a su hermana

((Hinata))

**Fui la niña que siempre quisiste en mí**- Señalando a su madre

**Fui la niña que todo cambio por ti**- Dijo mientras señalaba su alrededor, Sakura se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo del escenario acompañada de Hinata. Naruto y Sasuke no se perdían ni un movimiento de las caderas de Sakura y Hinata.

-"Hina-chan es hermosa"- Pensaba Naruto mientras la veía bailar

-"Que me pasa"- Pensaba Sasuke mientras veía como Sakura bailaba en el escenario-" Porqué me siento así… Tiene unos ojos hermosos… PERO QUE MIERDA PIENSO! SASUKE CALMATE AHORA ELLA ES TU HERMANA, NO PUEDES TOCARLA!"- Se gritaba mental mente el azabache – "No puedo quitar los ojos de ella"

((Sakura y Hinata)) X2

**Si lo que ves no te va deja ya de buscar **

**Dentro de mí lo que ya no esta **

**Si lo que ves se te va junto a tu soledad **

**Se perderá y jamás volverá**

Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia el frente del escenario, Bajó las escaleras y se paró en frente a la mesa donde su madre estaba para sorpresa de todos, nadie pensó que Sakura se animaría a enfrentar de esa forma a Tsunade, la miro a los ojos mientras los suyos se cristalizaban y dejaba caer una lagrima que termino de destrozar el corazón de Tsunade y dijo

- **Fui la niña que todo cambio por ti**…- Luego de eso la música dejo de sonar y Tsunade intento abrasara su hija pero esta salió corriendo en dirección a su hermana para abrazarla y felicitarla luego de eso ambas bajaron del escenario recibiendo todo tipo de aplausos y piropos por parte de los nuevos estudiantes de primer año… Cosa que a Tayuya no le gustó, se acercó a la mesa donde estaba su amiga Kim

-Vamos tenemos que enseñarles quien manda aquí esas Huerfanitas no van a ser más que yo- Decía una Tayuya Roja de la rabia

-Tienes razón, que piensas hacer?- Contesto Kim igual de roja que Tayuya

-Lo de siempre Kim, las esperaremos en el pasillo de su habitación y hay les enseñaremos quien manda aquí- Tayuya sonrió con maldad-"Estaves si me deseré de ti… Haruno Sakura…"- pensó Tayuya

-Perfecto, vamos antes de que el director nos vea!- Tayuya y Kim salieron corriendo hacia el pasillo de la habitación/casa de la peli rosa y la azabache mientras estas abrasaban y lloraban con su madre luego de no verla por 10 años

-Director Jiraiya podemos retirarnos a nuestra habitación queremos mostrársela a nuestra madre y de paso conocer más de Uchiha-san y sus hijos- Decía la oji-jede sonriente

-Claro vallan si necesitan o pasa algo me avisan-dijo Jiraiya mientras se

dirigía al escenario para seguir con su discurso

-Vamos es por aquí- Dijo Hinata mientras Sakura se adelantaba un poco

-Claro, vamos chicos- Y así caminaron hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación de ambas seguidas por su madre, Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto. Pero antes de llegar a su habitación cerca de las escaleras Sakura paró en seco y se coloco delante de todos.

- "Y a esta que le pasa?"- Pensaba Sasuke, quien no entendía la actitud de la peli rosa

- "Mierda…"- pensó Sakura, Miro a Hinata- Gomenasai!-Luego miro a su madre y los demás, aun no sabía nada de ellos ni siquiera sus nombres -Lamento mucho lo que van a tener que presenciar enserio, por favor luego les explicare todo…Gomenasai!- Dijo haciendo una reverencia

- Sakura que sucede?-Preguntó Tsunade

- Ya lo veras… Ahora veras algo de lo que pasamos en los diez años que estuvimos aquí…-Dijo Sakura mientras se le cristalizaban los ojos

- Sakura dime que no es quien creo- Dijo Hinata

- Hai-Contesto- Promete no meterte por favor- Dijo mientras avanzaba

unos pasos- Ya sal de ahí cabeza de fosforo!-De pronto una chica pelirroja salió de atrás de una pared y enfrentó a la Haruno

- Guau! Que poder de percepción te felicito Haruno!- Dijo Tayuya con notable ironía

- Ya terminemos con esto rápido quieres!- Dijo con molestia la peli rosa

-"No irá a…"- Pensó Tsunade

-"No sería capaz de…"- Pensó Fugaku

- "Esto se pondrá bueno…"- Pensaron Sasuke he Itachi

-"Sakura-Chan…"- Pensó Naruto

-SAKURA NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR RECUERDA LO QUE PASO LA ULTIMA VES NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN UNA CAMILLA POR SU CULPA!- Grito Hinata

-CALLATE Y NO TE METAS EN ESTO HINATA!-Grito ya fuera de si la oji-jade, Luego se puso en posición de pelea y corrió hacia la pelirroja

dispuesta a golpearla pero no contaba con que también estaba Kim, la cual le aserto un golpe en el estomago y dejo tirada en el piso a la peli rosa

-SAKURAAAAA!- Grito Hinata pero Naruto impidió que se metiera en la pelea. Sakura se paro con dificultad y comenzó de nuevo a pelear

-HINATA VÉ POR JIRAIYA!- Grito Sakura- RAPIDO!

-Hai!- Dijo Hinata mientras comenzaba a correr

- No lo creo!- Dijo Kim mientras corría en dirección a Hinata para golpearla pero Sakura se le adelanto y la golpeo dejándola inconsciente en el suelo, Tayuya corrió hacia Sakura y la empujo por las escaleras ya que estaba muy cerca de allí, pero Sakura Se agarro de la camisa de Tayuya y cayeron juntas rodando escaleras abajo al caer, Sakura calló sobre Tayuya y comenzó a darle puñetazos en la cara. Sasuke e Itachi decidieron separarlas ya que si seguían terminarían matándose la una a la otra, corrieron escaleras abajo seguidos de Naruto y Fugaku mientras Tsunade estaba en shock. Sasuke tomo a Sakura mientras ella no se rendía y seguía tirándole patadas al estomago de Tayuya mientras esta trataba inútilmente de cubrirse de los golpes Naruto tomo las piernas de Sakura y evito que siguiera golpeándola, Cuando Itachi intento tomar a Tayuya esta corrió asía Sakura que ya se encontraba tranquila sentada en las escaleras y comenzó a golpearla al igual que Sakura le avía echo a ella. Sakura se cubrió como pudo de los golpes de la pelirroja, tratando inútilmente de defenderse.

-TAYUYA HIKUDU DETENTE EN ESTE INSTANTE!- Grito un peliblanco mientras tomaba sin ningún tipo de delicadeza a la pelirroja.

- Jiraiya-Sensei… Arigato- Dijo Sakura mientras se paraba con ayuda de Hinata quien llego con Jiraiya

-Sakura que fue lo que paso hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaban estas cosas-Decía Jiraiya

- No lo sé ella apareció de la nada y comenzamos a pelear-Dijo Sakura cruzad de brazos- No sé para qué pregunta si siempre es igual

- Si tienes razón- Tsunade, Fugaku, Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto tenían los ojos en blanco, mientras que Hinata tenía una gotita en su cabeza

-Me voy a mi habitación necesito curar mi nariz y los rasguños de gato que me dejo esa…- Dijo Sakura

- Claro como quieras yo llevare a Tayuya a la enfermaría… Otra vez-Dijo Jiraiya mientras se llevaba a Tayuya como un costal de papas

- Sakura-Chan es sorprendente-Desia Naruto

-Hmp…Es buena…- Dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

- ESA ES MI HIJA!- Grito Tsunade a todo pulmón, dejando a todos con una gotita en la cabeza y a Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Al llegar a la habitación de las hermanas y luego de que Sakura se curara los golpes comenzaron las presentaciones

- Bueno con todo lo que paso no he podido presentarlos el es Uchiha Fugaku, mi marido-Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa-y ellos son sus hijos y el rubio ese es su sobrino

-Hola! Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto! Datteballo!-Grito

-"Es muy lindo"- Pensó una Sonrojada Hinata- Y-Y-Yo soy Ha-Haru-Haruno Hi-Hinata

-" y a esta que le pasa ahora….Esperen… eso es un sonrojo? O dios a Hinata le gusta Narutoooo!"- pensó la peli rosa

- Yo soy Uchiha Itachi un placer conocerlas- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Hmp… Uchiha Sasuke-"de cerca es aun más linda…"- Pensó Sasuke

-" de todos los hermanos que me podían tocar porqué tenía que ser un dios griego por dioooos! Es una belleza, su cuerpo es de infarto! Sakura tranquila respira, que no note que estas nerviosa, ni que te parece un dios griego tallado a mano… "

- "Sakura se esta sonrojando? O por kami a Sakura le gustó Sasuke-kun! Mejor la hago reaccionar, luego hablare con ella"- Hinata se coloco delante de su hermana y comenzó a moverle una mano frente a su cara haber si así reaccionaba- Sakura?...- Nada - Sakura…- Nada - SAKURA!- Grito Hinata

- He qué? Que quieres Hinata- pregunto mientras limpiaba disimuladamente el rastro de baba que tenia debajo de su boca

- Preséntate de una vez! Hace más de 5 minutos que Sasuke-kun tiene la mano estirada para que lo saludes baka!- La retó Hinata, Luego se sonrojo de sobremanera - N-no t-te m-molesta q-que t-te di-diga a-así n-no?- pregunto Hinata sonrojándose a más no poder

- No te preocupes Hinata - dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado, cosa que hiso que la peli rosa se sonrojara aun más si eso era posible

- "Es perfecto" - Pensó Sakura luego recordó lo que su hermana le dijo, tomo la mano de Sasuke y una descarga eléctrica les corrió por toda su

espalda, logrando que Sasuke se sonrojara disimuladamente al igual que Sakura, pero Itachi lo noto igual y sonrió mientras veía a su hermano, y a

su nueva hermanita -Mucho gusto, Sasuke-kun! Soy Haruno Sakura - Sakura sonrió un poco más

-"Es perfecta…"- pensó Sasuke sonriendo sinceramente

-Oye Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan no se te va a perder, ya puedes soltar su mano-Comentó burlón Naruto, por lo que recibió dos golpes, uno de

Sasuke seguido de –Eso te pasa por ser Dobe, Dobe- y uno de Sakura por el cual el pobre rubio termino contra la pared semiconsciente.

-"Pobre Dobe/Naruto"- Fue el pensamiento de todos excepto el de una peli rosa que estaba más roja que un tomate y maldecía al rubio en voz baja.

- Bueno chicos, presten atención – Dijo Tsunade- queremos preguntarles algo muy importante en especial a ustedes chicas…

Bueno hasta aquí por hoy, espero les aya gustado! Espero con ansias sus review y muchas gracias a

***Sakumikuhina**: No te preocupes que voy a continuarla! Tengo unos 10 capitulos publicados en otra pagina asi que publicare capitulos hasta tener la misma cantidad de capitulos en ambas paginas :)

***Tania56**: Vale vale no te are sufrir! Prometo actualizar seguido!

(Mis Dos primeras lectoras en Que emoción :'D )

Nos leemos Mañana (09/04/2014)!


	4. Capitulo 3: Un giro de 360

_**Hola Chiquis!**_

_**Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo espero que les guste tanto como me gusto escribirlo!**_

_**Disclaimed: Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia es 100% mía!**_

-(Cambio de escena)

"..." (Pensamiento)

Capitulo 3: Un giro de 360°

- Bueno chicos, presten atención, queremos preguntarles algo muy importante en especial a ustedes chicas, quiero saber si serian capases de perdonar mi error y poder volver a vivir juntas en familia junto a Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto- Pregunto de golpe Tsunade – Por favor, que dicen? Están en todo su derecho de Negar – Pero Sakura no la dejo terminar

- Que te hace creer que no te hemos perdonado - Dijo una de pronto seria Sakura mirando severamente a su madre- Yo no recuerdo estar enojada contigo o tenerte algún tipo de rencor… Y tu Hinata? – Pregunto con una media sonrisa, ya que conocía la respuesta de su hermana

- Mmmm… Déjame pensar… No, yo no recuerdo nada…- Dijo con la misma sonrisa que su hermana mayor

- Ves… Aparte te das una idea de lo que hemos estado esperando el día en que por un milagro aparecieras y nos sacaras de este infierno? – Pregunto como si la respuesta fuera la más obvia del mundo – Para ser exactas te esperamos por 10 años… - Dijo frunciendo su ceño, Hinata al ver tal acto por parte de su hermana decidió intervenir antes de que la peli rosa se alterara y comenzara a echarle en cara a su madre los horribles 10 años que vivieron hay metidas…

-Sakura-chan cálmate, ya todo pasó, no podemos cambiar el pasado, pero si nuestro futuro, y para ser sincera, anhelo con todo mi corazón poder volver a ser una familia, junto a Uchiha-san, sus hijos, Naruto-kun y nuestra madre… - Dijo Hinata sonriendo, Naruto se sonrojo demasiado cuando escucho como Hinata lo llamaba, pero por otro lado Sasuke miraba a Sakura sin que esta lo notara, tratando de ordenar un poco lo que sentía, y buscarle una explicación razonable de porque cada vez que la peli rosa sonreía su corazón se aceleraba a más no poder, o porque cuando la peli rosa tomo su mano sintió esa leve descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, seguido de un sentimiento de felicidad y paz, no era idiota él sabía que era lo que eso significaba, porque aunque todos lo tildaran de frio y sin sentimientos, el era humano y por Kami también podía enamorarse como todos… Solo que en sus planes no entraba el hecho de enamorarse de ella justamente…

Sakura aunque escuchara a Hinata no podía apartar de sus pensamientos a cierto azabache y eso la ponía extrañamente feliz… Aunque tratara no podía buscarle una explicación a eso que sintió cuando su madre los presento, o esa electricidad que recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando rozaron por primera vez sus manos en un leve saludo, ese calor que sintió en su corazón tan agradable y ese vacío al separar sus manos… Recordar el leve rose de sus manos hiso que un sinfín de emociones apareciera de golpe en el cuerpo de la oji-jade y la impulsaran a desviar la vista hacia un costado donde se encontró con la mirada onix de Sasuke. Era Onix vs Jade, al verlos fijamente por un tiempo Sakura por fin comprendió que era lo que sentía, encontró su explicación a eso que sentía, era tan obvio…

-"Creo qué me enamoré… de mi Hermanastro/a" – fue el pensamiento de ambos cuando nueva mente sus miradas se cruzaron, dando lugar a un pequeño sonrojo por parte de ambos que trataron de ocultar, pero como siempre, Itachi lo notó igual

-"Valla Ototo… quién lo diría… parece que al fin encontraste el amor… solo espero que tu orgullo no pueda más que tus sentimientos hacia Sakura-chan ya que su mirada muestra que el sentimiento es mutuo… y que papá y Tsunade lo acepten… "- Pensaba Itachi mientras miraba con una sonrisa triste al azabache y a la peli rosa, no les sería fácil pero ambos eran fuertes tanto física, como emocionalmente, aparte él siempre los ayudaría para que puedan estar juntos, al igual que Naruto, podría parecer un idiota y despistado… pero conocía muy bien a Sasuke, y al igual que Itachi, le alegraba que su primo y mejor amigo haya encontrado por fin el amor

-Bueno entonces que dicen? Aceptarían venir a vivir con nosotros?- Dijo Fugaku con una amable sonrisa

-Pues… Claro que sí! – dijeron al unísono ambas hermanas

-Entonces? Que están esperando? Junten sus cosas rápido! A partir de hoy sus vidas darán un giro de 360°- Aseguró un muy emocionado Itachi

-HAAI!- respondieron igual de emocionadas Hinata y Sakura mientras corrían a su habitación en busca de sus cosas.

-Esto será genial Datteballo! Ya quiero que Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan conozcan a todos!- Decía el rubio hiperactivo- Eso si el teme deja que alguien se le acerque a Sakura-Chan- Susurro el rubio a Itachi con una sonrisa burlona, pero Sasuke lo escucho igual…

-Cállate Dobe! – dijo con el ceño fruncido

-¡¿Cómo ME LLAMASTE TEME!? – Grito el rubio a todo pulmón

-Como lo oíste, Dobe – dijo el Onix remarcando la última palabra

-Si serás Teme – Dijo el rubio mirando ofendido para otro lado

-Y tu Dobe – Dijo de la misma forma el azabache

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-"Aquí van de nuevo" – Pesó Itachi con una gotita mirando a su hermano y a su primo mientras discutían

-Dobe – De la nada apareció Tsunade hecha una furia y golpeo a Sasuke y a Naruto en la cabeza

-¡YA DEJEN DE DISCUTIR PAR DE DOBES! – Gritó fuera de sí Tsunade

-A quien le dices Dobe, Vieja! – Grito Naruto

-"Esta muerto…" – Pensaron los hermanos Uchiha pálidos mientras veían como un aura maligna se apoderaba de Tsunade

-NARUTO TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS ASI! – Grito Tsunade, pero cuando iba a golpearlo, una cabeza azabache se puso delante del rubio para que no lo golpearan

-Mamá ya está todo listo! – Dijo Hinata tratando de calmar a su madre

-Ya baja esa silla y ayúdanos con las maletas si? – Dijo esta vez Sakura con una gotita en su cabeza, a veces su madre era muy agresiva

-Bueno, pero solo porque ustedes lo dicen – Dijo ya más tranquila Tsunade mientras bajaba la silla y observaba como Naruto se escondía detrás de Hinata – bueno iré a llevar las cosas al auto con Fugaku – Luego de eso Tsunade se fue al lado de su marido tomo una maleta en cada mano y salió en dirección al auto.

-Por un momento creí que moriría – Decía pálido el rubio – Arigato Hinata-Chan! Y a ti también Sakura-Chan!- Dijo mientras abrasaba a Hinata y daban vueltas en el lugar- He? Hinata? Estas bien? – Dijo el rubio mientas la dejaba en el suelo – Kyaaaa! SAKURA-CHAN HINATA-CHAN SE DESMAYO!- Grito el rubio

-Tranquilo Naruto no es la primera vez que le pasa esto jejeje "Ya decía yo que estaba aguantando mucho" – Pensó con una gotita en su frente y una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro – En unos 10 minutos se despertará

- 10 minutos después-

Sakura estaba charlando con Sasuke y Naruto sobre cuáles eran los gustos de cada uno, mientras que Itachi había ido a ayudar a su padre con los bolsos de la peli rosa y la azabache, ya sabía que a Naruto le fascinaba el ramen y a Sasuke los tomates al igual que a Itachi y Fugaku.

-Y a ti Sakura-Chan que es lo que te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres? –Preguntó Naruto

-Bueno pues toco guitarra, batería y teclado asique en mis ratos libres me la paso componiendo, junto con Hinata, Ella también toca la Guitarra pero su favorito es el bajo, es una bajista excelente –Decía orgullosa de su hermana Sakura

-El Dobe y yo también sabemos tocar, el toca la batería y yo la guitarra, Itachi es como Hinata, él prefiere el bajo –Dijo sonriendo de lado Sasuke, logrando sacarle un sonrojo a la peli rosa. De pronto Hinata comenzó a abrir sus ojos perla muy confundida ya que no recordaba que había pasado

-¡Hina-Chan ya estás bien! –Grito Naruto aliviado porque su hermosa Hinata ya estaba bien

-Emm… Sí Naruto-Kun pero que es lo que paso? –Preguntaba confundida Hinata

-JAJAJAJAJA! Luego yo te explico Hinata –Decía Sakura mientras se reía de su hermana que no entendía nada –Ahora vamos que mamá, Itachi-kun y Fugaku-san ya terminaron de llevar nuestros bolsos

-Vamos Hina-chan! –Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba de la mano a una sonrojada Hinata y comenzaba a correr dejando atrás a Sasuke y a Sakura

-Sakura… -Dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba de la mano a Sakura

-Si Sasuke-Kun?-Pregunto la oji jade

-Bienvenida a la familia Sakurita –Dijo para luego besar suavemente su mejilla he irse detrás de su primo y (InnerTeme: el tomate yo: Calladita te ves más bonita!) Hinata, dejando a Sakura dura de la impresión por el acto de Sasuke –Vas a venir o quieres quedarte sola en este internado? –Pregunto burlón Sasuke

-Muy gracioso Sasuke-Kun –Susurro para ella misma mientras una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en su rostro- Arigato Sasuke-Kun!- Grito Sakura antes de colgársele del cuello y besar la mejilla de Sasuke quien se sonrojo pero lo supo disimular

-Bueno vamos o se irán sin nosotros –Dijo Sasuke tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y nerviosismo por tener tan cerca a su peli rosa


	5. Capitulo 4: Reconociendo sentimientos

_**Hola Chiquis!**_

_**Aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo espero que les guste tanto como me gusto escribirlo!**_

_**Disclaimed: Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia es 100% mía!**_

-(Cambio de escena)

"..." (Pensamiento)

Capitulo 4: Reconociendo sentimientos

Luego de viajar durante 45 minutos en un BMW último modelo color negro, cuyo dueño era nada más ni nada menos que Fugaku Uchiha, llegaron a una enorme mansión de unos tres pisos color crema, con un amplio jardín delantero, y un patio trasero aun más grande, en el cual se encontraba instalada una piscina para aproximadamente 100 personas con unos hermosos arreglos florales por todos lados.

Las hermanas Haruno al llegar no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por la enorme mansión en la cual vivirían a partir de ese día, tan distinta al internado en el que vivían antes… Al entrar a la mansión, Fugaku aparcó su auto en el estacionamiento donde se podían apreciar cinco motos último modelo que estaban aparcadas una al lado de la otra formando una línea. Al bajar del auto Sakura y Hinata se acercaron a las motos mientras en sus ojos aparecía un brillo de emoción que todos notaron

-Te gustan las motos? –Preguntó Naruto sonriendo amablemente

-Es una broma? A quien no le gustan? – Dijo Hinata, ya que Sakura se encontraba embobada mirando una de las motos

-Es… Genial… -Dijo por fin Sakura mientras de a poco salía del trance en el que estaba

-Me alegra que les gusten, Porque ese es su regalo de bienvenida, Fue idea de Itachi, él junto a Sasuke y Naruto las eligieron y mejoraron –Dijo Fugaku.

-Estuvieron tres días metidos en el taller preparándolas para ustedes, querían terminarlas antes de que ustedes llegaran pararon solo para comer y para dormir, no había forma de sacarlos de ahí adentro –Dijo Tsunade mientras veía como sus hijas miraban las motos con los ojos muy abiertos sin decir nada

-Les gustaron? Las negras son las de ustedes, la plateada con negro es la mía, la que tiene azul es la de Sasuke y la naranja es de Naruto–dijo Itachi

-Podemos cambiarlas si no les gustan, solo díganlo que no les gusta y lo cambiaremos –Exclamo preocupado Naruto ya que ninguna de las dos decía nada

-Son… Son –Tartamudeaba Sakura mientras se acercaba a su moto

-Per… Perfectas –Susurro Hinata completando la frase de su hermana

-ARIGATO! –Gritaron ambas mientras se abalanzaban sobre los tres chicos y les depositaban un beso en la mejilla causando un sonrojo en los tres chicos, pero más notable en cierto rubio y en el dueño de ciertos ojos ónix

-Pero como lo supieron? –Pregunto Hinata

-Como supimos que? –Preguntó esta vez Fugaku

-Que nos gustaban las motos, como lo supieron? -Pregunto Sakura

-Fácil, Le preguntamos a Jiraiya y el nos lo dijo –Dijo sonriente Tsunade

-Y en ese momento a Itachi se le ocurrió comprarles estas motos y con el Dobe estuvimos de acuerdo con él, después de todo, se lo merecían –Dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado causando un sonrojo en la peli rosa

-Y de paso todos tendríamos las mismas motos –Termino de decir el Uzumaki con la misma sonrisa que el Uchiha menor, causando un sonrojo en Hinata

-Son fantásticas, tienen suerte la Suzuki gsxr 600 modelo 2013, son nuestras favoritas, por su forma son aerodinámicas y rápidas, perfectas para una carrera –Dijo la Haruno mayor mientras acariciaba el asiento de su nueva moto

-Y también su forma es muy elegante, no solo sirven para correr si no que también para moverse elegantemente por las calles de la ciudad –Termino de decir Hinata dejando boquiabiertos a todos mientras se subían ambas a sus respectivas motos y miraban a Itachi

-Llaves por favor? –Dijo Sakura

-Ya quieren probarlas? –Dijo burlón Itachi – No sería mejor que primero aprendieran a manejarlas?

-Jajajajaja –Se reian Hinata y Sakura por el comentario de su nuevo hermanito –Veo que Jiraiya no les conto como es que se entero que nos gustan las motos –Dijo Hinata

-Dame las llaves Itachi –Dijo Sakura mientras veía retadoramente a Itachi

-Bien irán a dar una vuelta pero si se caen de la moto o les pasa algo no las tocaran hasta que nosotros les enseñemos a usarlas –Dijo cerio Itachi mirando a ambas

-Vamos Datteballo! Vallamos todos juntos mejor! –Grito Naruto

-"Nunca creí decir esto" –Pensó Sasuke –El Dobe tiene razón vamos Itachi, vallamos con ellas, así veremos lo mal que conducen –Se burlo el Uchiha menor

- Yo si fuera tu no nos subestimaría tanto – Hablo Hinata

-Aquí tienen sus llaves, ¿Saben arrancarlas? –Pregunto Itachi

-Pues claro, con quien piensas que estás hablando? –Dijo Sakura mientras veía como los demás también se subían a sus motos y les daban arranque miro a su hermana y sonrió de medio lado- Lista Hinata?

-Já, Siempre lista hermanita –Le contestó mientras sonreía de medio lado al igual que su hermana. Los chicos no entendían el comportamiento de ambas hermanas hasta que…

-Fuera! –Grito Sakura, y ambas salieron a toda velocidad de la mansión Uchiha/Haruno, dejando a dos pelinegros y un rubio confundidos, pero luego de unos minutos siguieron el camino por donde se fueron las chicas…

-Crees que debimos decirles que ellas corrían carreras callejeras desde los 15 años? –Pregunto Tsunade con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-No, mejor así, a ver si se les baja un poco el orgullo a esos tres –Dijo Fugaku con la misma sonrisa de su esposa- Mejor llevemos estas maletas adentro y comamos algo antes de que lleguen y comiencen con el interrogatorio

-Tienes razón vamos! –Dijo Tsunade tomando un bolso en cada mano y entrando a la mansión

* * *

-30 minutos después-

Sakura y Hinata llegaban a la mansión con sus motos seguidas de los Uchiha y el Uzumaki

-Sakura-Chan Hinata-Chan, donde aprendieron a manejar así?- Pregunto Naruto mientras Sasuke he Itachi se acercaban a escuchar la respuesta de las chicas

-Fácil Naruto, en las carreras callejeras, por eso Jiraiya sabía que nos gustaban las motos, nos escapábamos del internado para ir a correr con una moto que nos prestaba un amigo ganamos un par de carreras y con el dinero nos manteníamos solas, hasta que el director nos descubrió, a partir de ese día puso vigilancia por las noches y no pudimos volver a correr por 1 año-Relató Sakura, a lo que los demás estaban sorprendidos, ninguno de ellos se imaginó que ellas podrían participar en una carrera de ese estilo…

-Muchas gracias por las motos! Ahora si no es mucha molestia estamos muy cansadas y quisiéramos ir un rato a descansar- Dijo esta vez Hinata

-Claro yo las llevaré a su habitación chicas –Dijo Itachi mientras les sonreía a ambas

-Gracias Itachi! Buenas noches Sasuke-kun, Naruto –dijo la peli rosa mientras se iba con Itachi y su hermana

-Descansen –Mencionaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras miraban como las chicas se desvanecían por la puerta del garaje

- Oye Teme… Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo el Uzumaki raramente serio

-Que quieres Dobe? –Contesto el azabache quien aun miraba por donde minutos antes se había ido la peli rosa

-A ti te gusta Sakura-Chan verdad? –pregunto mientras encaraba al azabache quien estaba aun más pálido de lo que es

-Y a ti Hinata? –Pregunto el azabache tratando de zafar de contestar la pregunta de su rubio amigo y primo

-Pues sí, De hecho creo que estoy enamorado de ella, desde que la vi sobre el escenario cantando supe que era diferente, dulce, tierna, amable y luego cuando evite que se metiera en la pelea de Sakura-chan con esa otra chica, al rozar su piel, una descarga eléctrica corrió por toda mi espalda estar con ella me hace feliz, oír su voz me llena de paz, si no es amor entonces no se que sea, pero me agrada lo que siento –Decía el Uzumaki mirando fijamente a su primo y mejor amigo con una sonrisa en su rostro- Pero no creas que vas a zafar tan fácilmente, te gusta Sakura-chan verdad?

- Sabes Dobe, yo siento lo mismo que tú sientes con Hinata, Pero con Sakura- Dijo Sasuke mientras le sonreía sinceramente a el rubio, solo con el lograba dejar su orgullo de lado y confesar lo que sentía y eso Naruto lo sabía, por eso se animo a preguntarle cuales eran los sentimientos que tenía el azabache asea la peli rosa –Quien lo diría… Uchiha Sasuke enamorado nada más y nada menos que de su hermanastra… -Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica el oji ónix

-Teme… Esto está mal…-Dijo cerio de pronto Naruto

- Tienes razón, Dobe… Pero ya sabes… Para el amor no hay barreras…- Contesto Sasuke mientras se encogía de hombros

* * *

-Habitación de Sakura y Hinata-

-Sakura-Chan…cre- Creo q-que me enamoré… D-de… Na-naruto-kun- Decía una sonrojada y triste Hinata a su hermana que se encontraba de la misma forma

-Sabes Hinata… Creo que yo también me enamore… De Sasuke-kun –Ambas hermanas se miraron y se dedicaron una sonrisa de consuelo, ambas sufrían el mismo dolor, el dolor de amar a alguien que está prohibido, sin saber que ese sentimiento era bien correspondido por el rubio y el azabache.


End file.
